


The Overlord's Lady

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [12]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bedtime, But I am totally on board for Misha, F/M, Fluffy, I am completely incapable of finding Castiel attractive, I wouldn't mind ;), Little angel, Misha the Overlord, Playful Misha, What I picture living with Misha to be like, he is too damn adorable, incredibly deadly, my sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Just another typical bedtime routine with your husband Misha





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> This is my first RPF fic (I don't think the fic I based off of "the French Mistake" in my Sam Series really counts). Let me know what you guys think :)

* * *

 

A muffled creaking sounded behind you and you giggled as you pulled the TV remote from the bedside table, "You can't really sneak up on me, Misha. The floor kinda gives you away." You turned and saw the man of your dreams standing still, in mid-sneak, with a huge grin on his face.  

 

"Just turn around." He chuckled. "I want a second chance." 

 

"Sorry, handsome, no second takes in real life."  You smirked, closing the few feet between you, and tiptoeing to press your lips to his. He let his arms fall to his sides and ducked down to kiss you properly. 

 

"I love you, Y/N." 

 

"I love you too, Misha."  

 

"Now, pleeeeeease." He whined, giving you the 'Castiel puppy eyes'. "Can you turn around again, so I can sneak up on you?" 

 

"oh my gosh, Misha." You laughed, your nose wrinkling in the cute way that Misha loved. "it's not sneaking if I know you're there... What are you gonna do anyway?" You asked, letting Misha spin you until you were standing parallel to the bed. You waited for him to do something, but nothing happened. You waited a few seconds longer, and still nothing. "Um, Mish? Misha, what're you doing?... Mishaaaa!" 

 

He grabbed you around the waist, practically tackling you to the mattress, and falling down with you, laughing. "I wanted to do that." He kissed your cheek, holding you close in his arms.  "I still snuck up on you." 

 

"Yeah, yeah." He turned you to lay on your back and stroked your face gently with his fingers. He hummed in contentment, kissing your jaw tenderly. 

 

"You are so beautiful, Sweetheart... You're a goddess." 

 

Your eyes fluttered shut at his feather light touches and you moaned. "Only you could actually make me believe that. I love the way you hold me, Misha… A goddess for the great overlord." You snickered.

 

"Awww." He sat up, helping you sit also, and cupped your face with both hands. "You  _ are _ the most amazing fiancée, I'm so happy you're mine." 

 

"and I'm happy you're mine... I love you, Baby." 

 

"I love you too, Beautiful." He pulled back the covers of your bed, burrowing into his usual spot and patting the mattress to beckon you. You nestled against his side and he pulled you even closer, running a hand along your side. The last thing you heard was his quiet breathing as you both drifted to sleep.


End file.
